Skip Joystick
Biography Skip Joystick was in "Vide-o-no!" His powers are based on video games and technology. He was the mastermind behind the scenes in this episode where he abducts the video game designers using the glowing CD similar to the Nintendo Wii CD to trap them inside including Seth Nathan. Samantha, Clover, and Alexandra were sent by Jerry to investigate the abductions. Therefore, he captures another video game designer in Tokyo where he summons a virtual snow man to make chaos in the video game center. The girls failed to defeat the snow man due to being virtual created by Skip in his control from his red joystick. Later on, they went to Skip's house and discovered his base on his mother's computer and garage and it most of the interior was a mess. They found the glowing CD that he used to abduct the video game designers as Sam activates it. They saw the abducted video game designers were trapped in the CD game itself as Skip finally reveals to them. He finally tells his motives about being rejected as a video game designer as he managed to trap the girls using the red joystick device. He then plays his own game as he himself as a snow-like villain to warn the girls as well as the video game designers that he abducted that it will be permanently deleted in 30 seconds while they were in his game. With this, they saw the light which is the way out of the game, the girls managed to defeat Skip in his video game form as they managed to escape the permanent deletion returning back to real world. Skip became resilent to his failures he send the evil snowman and a can spiller to defeat the spies. Sam easily defeats Skip by trapping with a giant can that he made as Sam managed to delete the virtual monsters that he summoned and he yells hysterically. Skip is later arrested by the girls before they tell his mother the whole truth and his motives. Skip has a weakness during the fight with the girls which is he was called by his mother in off-screen and tells him what's going on inside in which he is able to lie his mother about his true motives. Trivia *Skip Joystick ("Vide-o-no!") is similiar to Carla Wong ("Game Girls"), both were rejected by the computer/video game industry. *The arcade machines are based on "Tekken 6" and "Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Unlimited" arcade machines in high definition. *Skip's red joystick resembles the joystick of the Nintendo Wii. *His voice resembles Wade of Disney's "Kim Possible". *He plays his own game to deal the girls similar to Carla where she tortures the girls from her own game. *When Sam defeats Skip as she caught him in the giant can that he summoned a reference to the trailer episode of "Street Fighter X Tekken" where Bob is able to caught his rival Rufus in a barrel full of oil during their fight in the near end of the trailer. Gallery Category:Male Category:Villain